


Recovery and Sock Puppets

by Pleading_Eyes



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Drug Abuse, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Puppets, Recovery, mentions of self harm, this is just crack and im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleading_Eyes/pseuds/Pleading_Eyes
Summary: Hospital Au based on a three am conversation between me and two friends where John is a psychiatrist that makes his patients talk to Billy. It's complete crack and I'm trying so hard not to take this mess seriously.





	Recovery and Sock Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, but someone had to do this. Comic is by ReyOfDawn on tumblr

Adam sat on the edge of his seat, fussing with the edge of his blank white tee. He looked distinctly uncomfortable as his eyes scanned the surrounding room. The office was clean. Painfully so just like the facility. Everything was to white and it burned his eyes. His roommate Amanda had mentioned something similar. Adam liked Amanda. She had rockstar hair. She had her fits sometimes, but it was the addiction recovery ward so everyone was entitled to at least three breakdowns/relapses.

The brunette was jolted out of his thoughts by the door opening. The kind blond Adam recognized as Dr. Tuck (or Jill as she had insisted) came in with an older man Adam had never seen before.

“Adam, this is John. He’s gonna be your personal counselor during your stay here,” she smiled at him reassuringly. Adam shrugged. If he had his way he wouldn't be here at all. The accident was rough on him, sure. But no matter what the doctors or his mom had suggested he was fine. The PTSD diagnosis was complete bullshit. He was a grown man. He could just drink and bury his problems like everyone else.

“...Right. I’ll let you two get acquainted then.” Jill seemed more than happy to clear out the room. The tension between the two doctors was painful to say the least. Adam rolled his eyes. Just get a room already. He studied the graying man with suspicious eyes as he set a suspicious briefcase on the table next to the chair across from Adam and took a seat. The two men stared directly at each other for several painfully long minutes. The silence was defining to Adam as he tapped his foot nervously and glanced at the large grandfather clock more than once. It seemed like John was staring directly into his soul. He shivered at the thought. Slowly the old man reached towards the case and pulled out something Adam couldn't quite see. He pulled out his hand and closed the case, revealing…

“...Is that a fucking sock puppet?” Adam asked flatly with a baffled look. The puppet had eerie google eyes and red blush marks stitched into its cheeks in a spiral pattern. It had black hair and was dressed in a surprisingly nice tux.

John cleared his throat with a look of complete sincerity. “His _name_ ,” he insisted, “Is Billy and I would appreciate it if you didn’t swear in front of him. Adam let out a sharp laugh, but stopped himself seeing that he was obviously not kidding. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Right...Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Don’t apologize to me,” John said flatly.

Adam looked incredulous for a solid moment before backtracking, “...uh...sorry _Billy_.”

“Why don’t you tell Billy about the accident.” This dude didn’t waste any time, huh? Adam didn’t want to talk a out that shit with his own doctor let alone a goddamn pile of fabric. John stared him down until he finally opened his mouth to speak.

“Uh...what does Billy want to know? I drove drunk. Hit a guy with my car. He had to get his foot amputated. Simple as that,” he sassed in a mocking tone.

“Billy thinks you rely too much on alcohol as a coping mechanism for your own insecurities linking back to your childhood and potentially relating to your rocky relationship with your father.” Adam gaped at the man. What the actual fuck?

“Well maybe _Billy_ needs to mind his own damn business!” he snapped.

John looked unimpressed. “Have you spoken with Doctor Gordon since the incident?”

“I- No! Stop doing that-”

“Billy says you’re full of shit.”

Adam groaned and put his head in his hands. He was a few minutes away from throwing Billy across the room. He glanced up as John shifted his gaze to the watch on his wrist.

“That’s our time for today. We’ve made good progress. I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that he stood abruptly and after packing Billy away, strode out of the room. The brunette gave an exasperated glare after him as the door slammed shut, leaving him with only his thoughts to wait for Jill.


End file.
